1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in gate systems. More particularly the invention relates to easy to an assemble gate with an adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fences are widely used to keep animals and people within or away from spaces surrounded by a fence. One or more gates may be used with a fence. Many homes as well as restaurants and some commercial buildings have outdoor decks and porches. Owners of decks may desire to have a gate to increase the security and aesthetic appeal of a deck or porch. Recently, gate assemblies have been manufactured from plastics such as high-density polyurethane and other alternatives to natural wood.
In general, such assemblies have gathered attention because they provide less maintenance and simpler installation at a lower cost than traditional wood construction. Plastic railing and trim assemblies are nearly impervious to moisture and therefore will not rot or decay like natural wood. Further, during the manufacture of these assemblies, plastic can be tinted with dyes or other materials to provide a specific color to a component, thus removing the need for surface preparation and painting prior to or subsequent to installing the trim assembly.
Additionally, gates are traditionally sold as components pieces that require assembly. Kits have been sold that contain the necessary components for making a gate. However, these gate components typically require modification and attachment of hardware components to the gate. These modification and hardware attachment steps can be performed incorrectly by a novice. Furthermore, level adjustment of these gates in typically performed during installation of the gate panel and any adjustments made are permanent by the installation. The combination of incorrect modification of components, incorrect hardware attachment, and difficulties associated with level adjustment can lead to a gate that is not pleasing to look at and which does not open and close properly.
Thus there is a need for an adjustable gate system that is easy to manufacture and install, and allows for easy level adjustment of the gate.